


Small Things with Big Packages

by UnicornRebel99



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Casual Sex, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex SciFi, Sexy Tech, Size Difference, Stranger Sex, sex technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornRebel99/pseuds/UnicornRebel99
Summary: Scott Lang just wanted to go out for a quick burger and fries, but when he steps in the back to use the restroom he finds himself in an interesting situation. At least it will give him a chance to test his new "tech."Paul Rudd as Scott Lang, of course I love to hear who people head-cannoned OCs as so we'll wait til the notes at the end to see who I was picturing as player 2.





	Small Things with Big Packages

Scott Lang walked down the dimly lit hall at the back of the burger shop. The tiled red and white walls were covered in flyers and framed magazine cut outs complimenting the establishments cooking and atmosphere. The dark haired man glanced at the postings uninterested and headed towards the bathroom. After a rough day in the lab with the very critical and belittling Hank Pymm, Scott was glad to get way from their projects and have a traditional burger at the local burger joint. He had eaten two huge burgers, a cup of fries, and downed an extra large lemon-lime soda. Everything had been delicious but now only one thing was on his mind.

He really had to pee.

Scott pushed the red door marked "Dudes" open with the palm of his hand and stepped toward the porcelain urinal. He unzipped his pants, plopped his cock out, and started reliving himself. When he'd finished, he gave it a shake and then squinted. His firm member was lengthening ever so slowly. He chuckled. It seemed that the leather device wrapped around the base of his cock and balls was working well. He probably measured a good 7 inches right now, as compared to his usual six.

He lifted his shirt up and got a good look at his swollen goods. Wrapped around his cock and scrotum, A leather band with what looked like a watch face at the base of Lang's cock squeezed the man in a way that made him feel good. His balls were squeezed tight, pressed against the underside of his shaft making them look tight and juicy. A display showed a red and black science-y looking logo. Lang pulled out his phone and opened the corresponding app he had designed for this secret project, "The Lang Enhancer." Scott flicked his thumb against his phone screen. On it, a red bar filled up as much as it could. Scott winced as he felt a strange heat move from his prostate and up his shaft. He grew hard instantly, as red light pulsed through his dick's veins and it grew another inch. He started panting. It wasn't the most pleasant experience, but still here he was hard as a rock. He even noticed a bead of precum forming at his tip.

"You know, you could take a picture?" A deep voice resonated from behind him.

Scott whipped his head around. Standing there was the biggest dude he had ever seen. The man was towering, with tan skin and a thick beard. His curly hair done up in a man bun. His pecs seemed like they would rip his dark gray tee open at any moment, and his arms were covered in tattoos.

He smiled, raising his thick, perfect eyebrows, "Or I could?"

"Whoa, sorry man," Scott said slipping his phone back in his pocket and fumbling with this zipper, "There's no good explanation for why I was just staring at my dick so intently so I'll just-" he started making for the door but the behemoth of a man in front of him was still as stone, blocking the exit.

"You didn't wash your hands," the man said plainly.

Scott's eyebrows perked up and he turned to the sink, "Oh, yeah that's-" The man took a step towards him, "That's a good idea."

The man eyed Scott up and down, his brown-green eyes full of something Scott was a little afraid of.

"Must be quite impressive," the man motioned to Scott's crotch, "Since you got yourself so hard."

Scott looked down. The outline of his now eight and a half inch cock was straining against his gray jeans.

"Damn," the man said, "That things gotta be about nine inches long," he smiled.

"Uh, eight and a half probably," Scott corrected, his face twisting into a confused look, "Why did I just say that?"

The man frowned and crossed his arms. Scott looked at his muscley, brown biceps littered with ink. Scott's cock twitched. The man chuckled and his pecs bounced a little. Scott felt his face get warm. They stood in silence for a moment. The man staring Scott down as his cock pulsed beneath his pants, and Scott running his eyes over the man's arms, shoulder and torso.

"Well," the man said stoically.

Scotts eyes jolted to the man's, "What?"

"Whip it out," the man chuckled.

"What?"

The man took another step closer. Scott looked down to see the man's legs, equally as muscular as the rest of him, covered in skin-tight, dark-blue sweat pants, "Whip. Your dick. Out."

Scott blinked and looked down, "Can- you lock the door?" he pointed behind the man, who turned and proceeded to rotate the bolt.

While the man's back was to him, Scott shoved his hand down his pants and spun the Lang Enhancer around his genitals. The motion was uncomfortable and the watch face now pressed against the space right beneath this prostate causing even more arousal, but at least now the dude wouldn't think it was a bomb or a weird way to wear a smart-watch. The man smiled as he turned back, seeing only Scott with his hand down his pants. Scott swallowed again and unzipped his pants. He didn't have to take his dick out now for as soon as the zipper started going down the meaty member burst out into view. It was now nine inches and oozing precum.

"Damn, dude," the brown skinned man said, stepping forward. He grasped the cock in his big hand and gave it a squeeze, "This thing is huge... and sexy as hell," he ran his finger around the top of the leather band wrapped around Scott's base, "And no wonder you're horny as hell that is some sexy fucking leather."

Scott was wincing with pleasure, "Thanks, uh, I really don't do stuff like this I-"

"Don't worry," the man said putting his finger tips against Scott's chest and pushing him back into one of the stall's, "Just sit back," he shoved the shorter man onto the commode, "And let Eddy take care of everything."

Eddy, as it seemed his name was, knelt down onto his knees. His wrapped his big, strong hand around Scott's huge dick and smirked. The man's expression of pride and pleasure coupled with the feeling of his warm hands caused Scott to let out an exasperate moan. The man chuckled and started stroking. The smaller man watched as the large, tan hand moved up and down the shaft of his cock. With his other hand, Eddy gently ran his fingers over Scott's balls. After a few strokes, Eddy sped up and gripped Scott tighter. Scott whimpered as a large stream of precum slipped out of his massive dick.

"Not gonna cum yet are ya?" Eddy snickered.

Scott shook his head, "No I just uh-" another stream of precum, "I'm a big precummer... apparently," he smiled nervously.

"I'd said so."

The clear, sticky liquid kept coming until Scott's cock was coated in the stuff; shimmering and slick. It made each stroke more of a turn on. The paler man winced and griped the railing in the stall. He was trying so hard not to cum, but the whole situation was getting to be a bit much. Every stroke was smooth and sent a pulse through out his cock, and up his ass. Every time he looked up at Eddy, the man had a look of pride and lust on his face that brought Scott that much closer to covering the man's handsome, bronze face in his seed. He was breathing hard.

"You're close aren't you?" Eddy asked.

Scott nodded.

Eddy snorted, "Better take a break then." Placing a hand on Scott's shoulder, the man lifted himself up off the floor. Scott's cocked ached at the loss of friction. He looked up at Eddy whose head almost reached the ceiling. The man smiled at him for a second and then pulled his shirt up over his shoulder and off, revealing his juicy pecs and hard abs, littered with hair. Scoot blinked, "Why did you do that?"

Eddy smiled. He placed his hands on his hips in a superman pose and perked his pecs outward, "Does it turn you on?" he asked.

Scott blushed, "...Yeah."

"That's why," Eddy smiled. He ran his hand along his crotch. Scott could now see the outline of an impressive member pushing up against the man's blue sweats. Eddy fished out his hard on, an thick, eight inch, tan dick with a huge bushel of hair at the base.

Damn, Scott thought, and he's just naturally this big.

Eddy gave his cock a few strokes and then lifted it above the small man's face. The man let it fall, plopping it onto his Scott's pale cheek. A slick line of precum dripped out and down the man's chin. Eddy chuckled. He shifted his hips back and picked up Scott's chin with his right hand. With his left hand, he picked up his hefty member, winked at Scott, and shoved his big, hairy cock inside the smaller man's lips. Scott gagged instantly, but neither paid it any mind. Eddy tasted salty and felt warm against Scott's throat. It was a new sensation for Scott but he kinda liked it. Eddy groaned and tossed his head back, placing his hands behind his head. Scott took that as his cue to take over. The thought of control over this giant had Scott's dick twitching hard.

Scott slid his lips up and down the man's gigantic phallus. He could feel precum oozing down his throat as he ran his mouth along the veiny muscle. He wanted to grab his own engorged dick but something told him to let Eddy do that later. From the corners of Scott's mouth, spit dripped out onto the bathroom floor. Scott closed his eyes as Eddy's hands returned to the back of Scott's head. He gave control back to Eddy who started thrusting into the smaller man's throat.

"Fuck dude, you're throat can take a lot of punishment. Fucking hot."

Eddy thrust into and out of Scott's mouth. His dick hard as stone and covered in saliva. He moaned and swore thrusting and bucking. Scott could feel the build up as Eddy's pace quickened, "Fuck dude." Scott opened his now wide eyes as he felt streams of hot cum pour down his throat. His eyes rolled back and he gulped all it down that he could but it was so much. A few drops managed to escape as Eddy tossed the mans head off his dick. Scott coughed up a fit and Eddy panted, falling back against the stall wall.

"I was gonna use that to jerk you off..."

"Use- What..." Scott panted.

"My cum. But I don't think..." The man exhaled deeply, "I could fit that whole thing in my mouth," he pointed to Scott's still fully erect member.

Scott quivered, he hadn't even cum yet and he felt so spent from getting his throat fucked to kingdom kong by the tan stallion in front of him.

"Well, guess I'd better try," Eddy snickered, getting back onto his knees with a little huffing. He gripped Scott's enormous cock once more in one hand. With his other he wiggled Scott's pants down to the man's ankles.

"What?" Scott asked.

Eddy smirked, "Just trust me."

He stuck his thick index finger into his mouth for a moment and then took it out with a popping noise. He lowered his head down and took the tip of Scott's tip into his mouth. Scott's face flushed at the feeling of the warm lips around his cock. His vision went a little blurry, and he felt something warm and wet press against his entrance. He was so exasperated and turned on that the feeling of Eddy's wet index slipping inside of him didn't even hurt. He felt Eddy's mouth work to take as much of the man's cock into his throat as he could. Eddy's index slipped in and out of Scott with ease brushing up against his prostate and stretching the muscles of his hole. Scott had never felt more sexual bliss than he did at that moment. He watched as the man's head bobbed up and down on his dick. The man's warm, wet tongue slid around Scott's dick while the mans finger thrusted in and out of him. The feeling of Eddy's finger poking through and stoke the walls of Scott's hole was about to bring him to climax. His feet lifted off the floor and panted hard.

"I'm- I'm so gonna cum dude."

Eddy moaned against Scott's cock and shoved as much of it it inside of him as he could. He then proceeded to shove his finger all the way into Scott, pounding on the man's prostate like an elevator button. Scott felt a searing hot energy flow through him and shouted, "Fuck man!"

Eddy popped his lips off at the last second and streams of white cum flew everywhere. He kept finger-fucking and stroking Scott as fast as he could.

"Fuck yeah, man," Eddy said soft and seductively. He closed his eyes as Scott twitched and bucked. His cock continued to pour out white streamers of cum all over the stall walls and onto Eddy's face and chest. The man smiled brightly and chuckled. The paler man was breathing like he had just run the longest marathon any man or ant or ant man could. Scott wiped his face with both hands as the buzzing sensation in his groin faded into a dull warmth. He was having trouble staying upright even seated. He chuckled, trying to maintain balance

Through his panting he told Eddy, "I've got to get... My girlfriend to try... that finger thing on me..."

Eddy tossed his head back with a hearty laugh. He looked down and ran two fingers over top his breast, wiping up some of Scott's cum. He shoved the white cream into his mouth and pulled Scott's face to his own. His lips pressed against Scott's, he slid his tongue inside the man's mouth. Scott blushed and closed his eyes. He explored for a moment and then Eddy pushed Scott's cum into his mouth. Scott pushed him away and couched. He swallowed and laughed.

Eddy smiled dirtily and pulled Scott's face inches away from his own, "Just meet me here whenever you want and I'll take real good care of you." He stepped back and put his shit back on.

Scott blushed and wiped his mouth with his arm. Hiding a smile he said, "Sure, whatever man."

The tan giant winked and exited the stall.

Scott sighed and pulled out his phone. The app had positive messages popping up across the screen. One read, "First orgasm test a success!" Another read, "Sexual Pleasure Levels were at a maximum." Scott smiled and knew he'd be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Following up my first pointless smut with... more pointless smut! V orginal. Nice work me. Am I just really into our marvel heros getting plowed by randos in public spaces? 
> 
> Well, yes, but I really just liked this paring lol. I was sitting at my desk at work today trying to figure what else I wanted to write. I wanted to use someone who doesn't get enough lime light imo and Scott Lang/Paul Ruddcame to mind... And then I couldn't get the thought of Jason Mamoa following him into the restroom and doing all sorts of dirty things to the smaller man. So, thats who I had in mind, I hope I did the Atlantian hunk justice. Were you picturing anyone else?
> 
> Give me all the critique you got! Smut is a really liberating way to practice writing but I do want to improve.


End file.
